List:Ishida Ayumi Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! *Gosenfu no Tasuki *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite *Are you Happy? / A gonna *Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night *KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Hello Pro All Stars *YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki Harvest *Forest Time HI-FIN *Kasigan Seisou Danshi Kamiishinaka Kana *Furusato no Yume Albums Morning Musume *⑬ Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ *⑮ Thank you, too *Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Morning Musume 20th *Hatachi no Morning Musume Hello! Project *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 *Petit Best 19 *Petit Best 20 2020 Songs Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (with Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2017.12.06 Koi wa Toki ni (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki) DVDs Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki・10ki DVD *2016.10.04 Ishida Ayumi & Oda Sakura (Morning Musume '16) no "Love-Love Date in Kyoto ~Sakura to Issho ni Sakura wo Mi ni Ikou!~" Kanzenhan *2018.02.22 Morning Musume '17 DVD Magazine Vol.105 Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event *2012.07.xx Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Iwai Nyuugakushiki~ *2012.09.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ *2012.11.xx Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.01.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai・Ashita de 1 Shuunen! 11ki Member ga Haittekuru Mae ni Watashitachi Ganbaranai to!!~ *2013.03.xx Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ *2013.08.24 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Honki DE Hichou! Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ *2013.12.25 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013 *2014.07.27 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" *2015.05.27 Morning Musume '15 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event / Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *2016.xx.xx Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi & Makino Maria Birthday Event *2017.xx.xx Morning Musume '17 Ishida Ayumi & Makino Maria Birthday Event *2017.06.xx Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki・Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi *2018.03.24 Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi *2020.03.xx Morning Musume '19 Ishida Ayumi & Country Girls Yamaki Risa FC Event ~#Tsui ni Yamaki to Ishida ga Event Suru tte yo~ Category:Discography Featured In Category:Ishida Ayumi